This invention relates to Crank Bait Fishing Lures used by fishermen for trolling, casting or jigging. It is common in Crank Bait Lures that the motion is spinning and is not usually effective in all phases of fishing. This Crank Bait Lure is similar to the fishing lure, patented by J. H. Martin, U.S. Pat. No. 1,846,130, patented Feb. 23, 1932. In terms of the basic body action, both oscillate side to side without revolving. Unlike Martin, our invention is designed to produce this oscillating action at a broad spectrum of speeds enabling it to be used for trolling, casting and jigging. This invention is also uniquely designed to produce a rhythmic side to side motion of the hook. Other lures tend to produce an erratic action which results in a lot of unsuccessful strikes.